


Taken

by ilovemyTobi



Series: Light [3]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami would never run out of followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Light is very popular with men and ladies in my world. Spoilers everywhere.

There was no surprise that Takada fell in love so quickly. Stolen glances and secret notes.  
This was exciting. Light was her world.  
She wouldn't survive without Light.  
Her seductive motions did nothing to him, to Takada's dismay. 'There would be time for that later' he would say as he pushed her away.  
She was aware he was taken by others. But she didn't fare the moment his honey brown eyes connected with hers.  
She was the only one he loved, right? That's why he wanted to treat her so special and wait until the right time. Right?  
Takada kept telling herself this.

 

Teru couldn't keep his hands off of God. Off of Kira. He was electrified with awe and lust. Here was his God and Teru could only offer his eyes.  
And his body.  
It was not sweet. It was not love. It was worship. If he could pleasure God in any way Teru would do it.  
Teru knew Light was taken.  
But Teru was special that's why Kira let him touch him, right?  
Teru was the only one who God could lust over, right? Kira loved him, right?  
Teru kept telling himself this.


End file.
